(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro coaxial cable connecting device, and more particularly to forsaking traditional butt joint method of connecting, and replacing such by utilizing a micro coaxial cable connecting device employing a lap joint method of connection, thereby enabling reduction in production costs of connecting devices, providing enhancement in productivity, and answering to industrial utilization of such.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional butt joint method of a micro coaxial cable, and with regard to cable-to-cable inter-connecting of micro coaxial cables, present industries accordingly employ a pair of multi media communication exchange (MMCX) but joint devices as a connecting medium for micro coaxial cables. This method of connecting is named a butt joint, however, present industries utilize a lathe processing method to produce the MMCX butt joint devices, making mass-production impossible, excluding productivity enhancement, and, moreover, resulting in overly high lathe processing production costs. In a competitive market environment of today, a need for advancement in design of such connecting devices is surely present.
In light of aforementioned shortcomings and inconvenience of the MMCX butt joint devices, inventor of the present invention, with a spirit of research for innovation and a striving for perfection, and employing professional insight and specialist know-how, originated a micro coaxial cable connecting device having practicability, offering a broader range of application, and answering to industrial utility value of such.